classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Accor
, ) |foundation = 1967 |location = Courcouronnes, France |key_people = Denis Hennequin (Chairman and CEO) |industry = Travel, tourism |products = Hotels and resorts, hospitality and other services for the public and private sectors |revenue = €5.948 billion (2010) |operating_income = €446 million (2010) |net_income = €3.600 billion (2010) |assets = €8.678 billion (end 2010) |equity = €3.949 billion (end 2010) |num_employees = 65,170 (FTE, 2010) |homepage = www.accor.com |intl = yes }} Accor is a French multinational corporation, part of the CAC 40 index, operating in nearly 100 countries. Headquartered in Courcouronnes, Essonne, France,Auguy, Stéphanie. "Fin de la fronde chez les gérants de Formule 1." Le Parisien. 28 June 2002. Retrieved on 24 September 2009. "maison mère, dont le siège est installé à Courcouronnes." near Évry,"Legal information." Accor. Retrieved on 24 September 2009. "ACCOR, a company governed by French law, with capital of 680,381,847 euros, having its registered office at 2 rue de la Mare Neuve, 91000 Evry, France," Accor runs a hotels branch (Accor Hospitality)2010 European Hotel Group Ranking Retrieved on March 2010, eHotelier and formerly ran a corporate services firm (Accor Services). Accor Hospitality, the Accor hotels branch, has more than 4,000 hotels worldwide, ranging from economy to luxury. Through Accor Services, Accor also sold service vouchers to over 430,000 companies and institutions and 30 million users in 40 countries. The company demerged its Accor Services unit in 2010 under the name Edenred. History In the 1960s, the travel industry in France was booming, but many new hotels were concentrated only in major urban areas such as Paris. At the time, Paul Dubrule and Gérard Pélisson were both living in the United States, working for major computer firms. They went into business together, and in 1967, founded the SIEH (Société d'investissement et d'exploitation hôteliers) hotel group. Having seen the success of American lodging properties in suburban areas and along major highways, Dubrule and Pélisson opened their first American-syle Novotel hotel outside of Lille in northern France. In 1974, they launched the Ibis brand with the opening of the Ibis Bordeaux. The following year, SIEH acquired the Courtepaille and Mercure brands, and in 1980 the Sofitel hotel brand, which then consisted of 43 hotels. Two years later, in 1982, the SIEH bought out Jacques Borel International, the then world-leading brand offering restaurant vouchers. In 1983, the Group, which had restaurant tickets and hotels, changed its name to the Accor Group in 1984, Dubrule and Pélisson were elected "Managers of the Year" by France’s Le Nouvel Économiste magazine. In 2010, Accor SA, is selling 48 hotels for 367 million euros ($465 million) as part of a plane to liquidate some real estate holdings. The hotels include 31 properties in France, 10 in Belgium, and 7 in Germany. This sale that will occur over the next three years will cut debt by about 282 million euros. In June 2010, the shareholders of Accor approved the demerger its hotel and voucher businesses. Accor Services became Edenred. The two entities will start trading as separate companies on the Paris stock exchange from 2 July. The Group The Accor Group continued to expand. In 1985, it launched Hotel Formule 1 brand, offering low-quality accommodation at low prices. Five years later, in 1990, it acquired Motel 6 in North America; and thereafter bought the Westin Hotels and Red Roof Inn chains, which it later resold to Starwood and Citigroup respectively. In the 1990s, it diversified to include Accor Casinos and in 1995, bought a 30 per cent stake in Club Méditerranée. Accor remains Europe’s leading hotel group, and has France’s largest number of hotels in the low-, medium- and high-range price brackets in Paris and across the country. Management In 2006, Gilles Pélisson, nephew of Accor co-founder Gerard Pélisson, took over the Group as CEO, replacing former CEO Jean-Marc Espalioux. Accor appointed Serge Weinberg, head of Weinberg Capital Partners, chairman of the supervisory board. In February 2009, CEO Gilles Pélisson was appointed chairman and CEO. Gilles Pélisson had previously been head of Bouygues Telecom, chairman of NOOS, the leading cable network in France, and CEO of Euro Disney. He was co-vice-president of the Novotel brand in 1994. | In September 2007, Gerard Pélisson and Paul Dubrule published a book called Reaching for the Impossible, recounting the expansion of the group across the world. Board of Directors (January 2011) Board of Directors' constitution: * Denis Hennequin, Chairman & CEO * Jean-Paul Bailly, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of the French Post Office (Groupe La Poste)(*) * Thomas J. Barrack, Founder, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Colony Capital LLC * Sébastien Bazin, Chief Executive Officer Europe of Colony Capital SAS * Philippe Citerne, Vice Chairman of the Board of Accor and former Chief Operating Officer of Société Générale (*) * Sophie Gasperment, Chief Executive Officer of The Body Shop International (*) * Bertrand Meheut, Chairman of the management board of Canal+ Group (*) * Virginie Morgon, Director of investment and executive board member of the Eurazeo Executive Board * Franck Riboud, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Danone (*) * Patrick Sayer, Chairman of the executive board of Eurazeo (*) : Independent Director Executive Committee (January 2011) Executive Committee's composition:Executive Committee * Denis Hennequin, Chairman& CEO * Yann Caillère, President and Chief Operating Officer * Grégoire Champetier, Global Chief Marketing Officer * Dominique Esnault, Global Chief Operations Support * Sophie Stabile, Global Chief Financial Officer * Marc Vieilledent, Global Executive Vice President Asset Management * Anne-Marie Combourieu, Global Chief Human Resources Officer * Pascal Quint, Corporate Secretary Brands Accor Hospitality Budget brands: *Motel 6: 968 hotels in USA and Canada. *Studio 6: 46 hotels in USA and Canada. *Formule 1: 371 hotels in 14 countries. Rebranded and redesigned as F1 Hotels in France. *Etap: 369 hotels in 11 countries: Austria, Belgium, France, Germany, Hungary, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Poland, Spain, Switzerland and United Kingdom. Accor sold Red Roof Inns in April 2007. Economy brands: *Ibis: 2, 3 and 4 star hotels. There are currently 831 Ibis hotels in 42 countries, as of 26 June 2009.Razafindramiadana, L. "Ibis, un nouveau joyau dans la ville". L'Express de Madagascar. 19 March 2009 *All Seasons: 2–3 star hotels. 60 hotels. The first All Seasons hotel opened in France in mid-September 2007, and they have 20 hotels in Australia. Midscale brands: *Suitehotel: 3-star hotels in Europe. 26 hotels in 6 countries. *Adagio City: 24 apartment hotels in 3 countries. Upscale brands: *Novotel: 3 – 4 star hotels in 57 countries (405 hotels). *Mercure: 3 – 4 star hotels. 720 hotels in 49 countries (3rd largest hotel network in Europe). *Grand Mercure: 3 – 4 star hotels. 39 hotels in 5 countries (in Asia ). *Orbis Hotels: 3–4 star hotels. 15 hotels in Poland. *MGallery: new collection of 4-star hotels. There will be 40 in 21 different countries by the end of 2010, and are categorised according to four themes: Vision, Design, History and Panorama. Luxury brand: *Sofitel Hotels and Resorts, including the new top luxury Sofitel Legend. 131 hotels in 40 countries. *Pullman (Hotels): new 5-star brand relaunched in 2007. 40 hotels in 14 countries (by 2015, it will grow to 250 hotels worldwide and will ultimately include more than 300). Figures at 30 Jun 2009 Other activities: *BASE Backpacker Hostels: 14 hostels in New Zealand and Australia. *Groupe Lucien Barrière: casinos and luxury hotels and resorts in France, such as the new Fouquet's Barrière on Paris Champs Elysées. *Accor Thalassa: 14 seawater spas, 3 hot spring spas, 3 countries. *Lenôtre: luxury catering and more than 42 gastronomy boutiques in 10 countries. *Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits: on-board catering in six countries in Europe (Austria, France, Italy, Portugal, Spain and the United Kingdom) and on-board catering services for high speed trains. ]] Famous hotels *Dorint Hotel Tower *Novotel Barossa Valley Resort, South Australia *Old Winter Palace in Luxor *Pullman Orient Express *Mercure Hotel Sevilla *Sofitel Metropole in Hanoi *Sofitel Grand Sopot References External links * *Accorhotels.com Category:Accor Category:Open Travel Alliance Category:Hospitality companies Category:Companies of France Category:Hotel chains ca:Accor de:Accor es:Accor fr:Accor id:Accor it:Accor he:אקור nl:Accor ja:アコーホテルズ pl:Accor pt:Accor ro:Accor ru:Accor sk:Accor fi:Accor sv:Accor zh:雅高集团